


Свет, тень и их имена

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mini, PWP, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Roleplay, Romance, WTF Arslan Senki 2016, WTF Kombat 2016, could be au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им это нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет, тень и их имена

       Он пришёл поздним вечером, когда луна уже поднялась высоко в небе, а масло светильников прогоркло и начало коптить. Стянул с усталых плеч любимого парчовый халат, сдвинул в сторону светлые пряди волос, провёл губами по обнажившемуся затылку. Шепнул, щекоча дыханием мочку уха:

      – Не пора ли отдохнуть?  
      Ответом был только долгий тяжёлый вздох.  
      Разложенные на столе бумаги были сплошь важными и требующими изучения. Спорные черновики указов, письма от посольств, депеши и доклады… Не особенно церемонясь со всей их важностью, он просто взял стол за края и перенёс на пару локтей вбок.  
      – Но всё равно же придётся…  
      – Завтра, – сообщил он решительно. – Когда выспишься. Голова перестанет пухнуть от мыслей, дело пойдёт быстрее, и ты сам поймёшь, насколько я прав. А ещё завтра я смогу прийти и помочь, – он усмехнулся. – Мы никому об этом не расскажем.  
      Тихий смех он посчитал достаточной наградой за старания. Любимый поднялся из кресла, гибко потянулся так, что коротковатая рубаха задралась, дразня проглянувшей полоской кожи.  
      – Двор всё равно считает, что ты лезешь в управление слишком активно. – Он выразительно закатил глаза, показывая своё отношение к чужому мнению. – Хочешь подарить им ещё один повод для сплетен?  
      – Поводом больше, поводом меньше – невелика разница. А то, что нам угрожает всерьёз, сильнее любого из придворных ханжей.  
      – Да. Ты прав.  
      Он как завороженный наблюдал, как взлетают и опускаются золотистые ресницы, смаргивая усталость, скопившуюся в уголках глаз.  
      – Хочешь, – предложил, хотя сам не хотел, он любил смотреть, – я погашу лампы?  
      – Да. Поиграешь со мной? – Он накрывал маслёнки плошками крышек, раздумывая и не отвечая, пока любимый не позвал его по имени. – Дариун?  
      – В шахматы? – он усмехнулся, накрыл последнюю лампу и шагнул вперёд, ловя желанного в объятия. – В темноте? Белые начинают и выигрывают?  
      – Не хочу выигрывать. Просто хочу тебя.  
      – Меня, – эхом отозвался он, провёл губами по мягкой, гладко выбритой и чувствительной от этого щеке к подбородку. – Так сладко звучит… И ты всегда выигрываешь, даже когда уступаешь.  
      – Мне это нужно.  
      – Я знаю, – он распустил узел пояса и развёл в стороны полы рубахи. Даже в полумраке шёлк отливал небесно-голубым, а кожа под ним будто светилась лунной белизной. И подумалось: «Он сейчас носит эту одежду слишком часто. Она ему не подходит, но он надевает её под свои халаты и чувствует себя увереннее». – Мне тоже.  
      Он потёр ладони, разогревая, чтобы не раздражать холодом, уложил на грудь, слушая, как быстро и горячо бьётся сердце под ними. Его сильному и отважному любимому сейчас в самом деле были нужны уверенность и спокойствие, и он знал способ подарить их, хоть на время.  
      – Я готов пойти на всё ради твоих побед. Нарсес.  
      Произнесённые имена словно распечатывали древнее заклятие, стирали оставшиеся границы между ними и отгораживали от внешнего мира, от срочных дел и придворных условностей. Только Нарсес, только Дариун, только они – решительные, умные, яркие, умеющие отбрасывать неважное и плевать на кривотолки. Здесь и сейчас – только друзья и только любовники. И никого кроме них двоих.  
      Они не торопясь раздевали друг друга, лаская обнажающиеся тела. Смуглые ладони проходились по белой коже, по-хозяйски прихватывая бёдра и бока. Светлые, едва тронутые загаром, – порхали над бронзовой, дразня и распаляя иллюзиями прикосновений. Это Дариун опустился на колени, зарываясь носом в золотистые завитки в паху, это Нарсес вцепился пальцами в тёмные волосы на затылке и прошептал умоляюще:  
      – Возьми… – и застонал, сладко и томно, когда мягкие губы обхватили головку и прошлись по стволу, позволив проскользить до податливого, терпеливого горла.  
      Они хорошо знали, как угодить друг другу. Он отстранился, когда ему показалось, что распалил достаточно, подхватил, привычно радуясь небольшой разнице в росте и стройной лёгкости тела в руках, отнёс к кровати, уложил поверх нерасстеленного покрывала.  
      И чуть замешкался. Узорчатая тёмная ткань истончала на вид белоснежное тело, и оно казалось хрупким и уязвимым, несмотря на то что на ощупь каждая напряжённая мышца была как стальная.  
      – Что? – уточнил любимый с тревогой, будто испугался внезапной заминки.  
      – Просто, – он отошёл, разыскал в тайнике стола нужное масло, чистое, без примесей и почти без запаха, вернулся. Повёл ладонью по светлой лодыжке, оставляя блестящий след. – Я вспомнил, что почти неделю не делал тебе массаж, а должен бы. Утром?  
      – Мы можем опять увлечься и пропустить начало церемоний, – в голосе, в прерывистом дыхании равными долями смешивались желание и сомнение.  
      – Мы начнём пораньше.  
      Нарсес скривил губы в жадной усмешке, облизнулся:  
      – Но ведь не прямо сейчас? – уточнил ехидно и тут же охнул, когда Дариун закинул его ногу себе на плечо и легко-легко поцеловал под коленом.  
      – Нет, – сказал он. – Сейчас я просто возьму тебя. Как ты и просил.  
      Они занимались этим достаточно часто, чтобы не тратить время на долгую подготовку. Всего на две фаланги в глубину, чтобы смазать изнутри, затем быстро провести по себе и толкнуться в жаркое, всё равно успевшее соскучиться тело.  
      Всё было правильно, так, как нужно обоим. Это Нарсес поскуливал и хватал воздух ртом на каждом размашистом движении. Это Дариун, чтобы не рычать зверем, цеплял зубами кожу, прикусывал, оставлял засосы – завтра он будет разминать ему мышцы и, чуть смущаясь, пропускать алые пятнышки, но сегодня он сам себе позволял рисовать целые узоры, впиваясь зубами и ногтями, подстегивая приближающуюся развязку.  
      К той самой, необходимой, высшей точке удовольствия они подобрались одновременно и рухнули с неё, сбрасывая образы, сцепляясь в объятие. Замерли, хрипло дыша и чуть подрагивая, поглощённые чувствами.  
      – Ты прекрасен. Я так тебя люблю, – прошептал он признание срывающимся голосом, уверенный, что его сейчас не слышат, и вдруг почувствовал влажную каплю на щеке, прижимавшейся к его виску.  
      – Меня? – словно не поверив, уточнил любимый и быстро, не давая опомниться, попросил:  
      – Обещай, что будешь со мной всегда.  
      Он приподнялся на локтях, заглянул в нервно поблескивающие голубые глаза и даже дыхание задержал, решаясь. Может ли он пообещать? Осилит ли исполнить?  
      Его ли об этом просят?  
      Имя не прозвучало, но, как бы там ни было, он и не стал бы приносить клятв от чужого лица.  
      – Я клянусь. Я буду с тобой до самой смерти, мой друг и господин.  
      Слова упали в тишину, разорвав её, и только тогда оба сумели успокоено выдохнуть.  
      – Спасибо, Элам, – произнёс Арслан, и никто иной. – Я, наверное сошёл с ума или слишком жесток, раз требую такого… И ведь постельные клятвы, – он ломано улыбнулся, смежив веки, – не стоит принимать всерьёз, да? Но я даже не знаю, что бы делал без тебя. Мне всё равно, кто и что будет говорить, я жадный, как все правители, и хочу, чтобы ты оставался со мной.  
      Элам гладил его плечи, щёки – размазывая влажные дорожки, виски – зарываясь пальцами в тонкие, посеребрённые луной и переживаниями волосы. Успокаивая и усыпляя.  
      – Хватит с тебя потерь. Я выполню. Всё, что будет необходимо. Я буду с тобой, буду помогать тебе и защищать тебя. До последней капли крови. Ведь, – он улыбнулся и прикоснулся губами к костяшкам пальцев расслабленной руки, – я же поклялся не кому-нибудь, а своему шаху.  
      «И ему», – добавил он мысленно, но вслух – до следующего раза – имени больше не называл.


End file.
